Captain of Ohio?
by Purple-Ketchup
Summary: When Santana wins the national championships with the McKinley Cheerios, she meets a mysterious blonde. That blonde invites her to captain Ohio State, and she soon becomes more than a Team Mate.. I'm not American, so any mistakes are mine, as applies to everything. I don't own anything, and once again apologies for any mistakes. 1st fanfic, reviews if I should carry on?
1. Chapter 1

The music stopped with the Cheerios hitting the last beat perfectly, as Santana knew they would, Santana herself in her finishing pose. She almost allowed herself a smile, but that would clash with where she was and what she had just done. What she didn't notice was a figure in the audience, just outside the spotlight that lit Santana's team up. The Latina finally gave the signal for the Cheerios to dismantle their formation, after the applause for their killer routine was beginning to fade. The figure in the crowd smirked a little, knowing that Santana was the head Cheerio without knowing her name. She scrawled something in her notebook, and got up to leave. Before she could however, Sue Sylvester came over to her. Silently, she cursed. It wasn't Sue she was here for, it was the stunning Latina that had just been lowered, almost reverently, from the human throne of Cheerios that had been their last position. She noticed with a small smile the way the rest of the Cheerios looked at the Girl. Their eyes were full of excitement, they already knew they had won, No other team came close to that performance, but they kept themselves perfectly in check, giving flirtatious smiles and fleeting glances to the judges. As she looked at them, she could tell it was the Latina that held them that way. The throne may have been for the performance, but she was pretty sure that the Brunette was responsible for the self-control, the winning smiles, the almost unbearably sexy routine. Mumbling slightly under her breath, she turned to face sue. "well hello there stranger." sue spoke to her like an old friend, which made sense seeing as Sue had been her Cheerios coach just 2 years ago. "miss Sylvester. You look good!" she welcomed the older woman warmly, even though she was slightly apprehensive. They hadn't ended on a good note, what with her leaving High School by coming out as a lesbian, flooring a Cheerio and kissing her senseless. She knew sue was sensitive about this, the Cheerio she kissed spent a week recovering from a back injury where she had floored her. Inwardly, she chuckled. Now she remembered the name, it had been Quinn Fabray. She was pretty sure the girl went on to become head Cheerio the year after she left, taking the post over from herself, naturally. "as do you, Miss Pierce. You here to floor another one of my team again?" Brittany Winced. There it was. "actually, miss Sylvester, I'm here about stealing-" sue cut across her, "no. No way are you taking her." Brittany frowned, "you don't know who it is ye-" sue cut her short again. Brittany didn't like where this was going one bit. "Santana Lopez. Head Cheerio." Brittany gaped, but then she shouldn't have been surprised. Her old coach always knew what she was thinking. She put it down to being a readable person, or whatever it was her mom said. Slowly, she nodded, not knowing what to expect from sue. "Brittany, you can see what she has done for me. Look at the team! It hasn't been this good since you were here..." sue trailed off, appearing to be deep in thought for a moment. "but it's not fair to hold her back," sue said, continuing, " I'll make you a deal. You can ask her what she wants, providing you do something for me." Brittany was unsure what to expect, the fact the coach was even letting her ask was not a good sign. This favour was going to be HUGE. however, what sue said next surprised her, she had never known that the coach cared for her Cheerios. What sue said next sat with her as something she had been through, and oddly, it interested her, after all, the Latina was absolutely stunning. The thing that sue said next, was "this never came from me, but help her accept herself." and with that, sue got up and turned away. sue led her backstage to the Cheerios, who had now been officially announced as winners and accepted the trophy, and would say no more on the subject. Something that had not been lost on Brittany though, was the million-dollar smile on Santana's face as she strutted up onto the platform, clearly having accepted more than one of these titles, the almost imperceptible smirk betraying this fact. The grin on Santana's face as she handed the trophy to her team was enough to send butterflies flowing through Brittany's stomach, something that hadn't happened since.. Well high school. Brittany brought herself back, the less time spent in the past the better, and the more time she could spend with the girl in front of her. sue strode up and tapped her on the arm, whispering in her ear that there was someone to see her. Brittany took a deep breath, and prepared for the moment she would fall for Santana Lopez. But that wasn't enough, she still fell, and she fell hard.

Santana turned, and looked at the blonde in front of her, automatically checking her out. Her eyes wandered, starting from the woman's deep black shoes, trailing over toned, long legs that went on forever, her eyes tripping over the hands fiddling with a pen. The tight, black jeans matched her white leather jacket perfectly, hiding the tank top beneath it. Long blond hair that caught the light and sent it back framed her face, and Santana found herself looking at perfectly formed lips, and getting lost in eyes that were bluer-than-blue. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but she realised the blonde was smirking slightly, and Santana knew she'd been caught looking at her legs. There was no point trying to hide it, and hey, a little smirk of her own wrestled it's way onto her face, as the blonde looked her up and down, returning the favour. They both blushed slightly, Santana mentally scolding herself as she thought, 'Santana Lopez, what is up with you? You've got game, USE IT!' suddenly, she was snapped into the real world with coach Sylvester awkwardly announcing she had to go get a coffee, and congratulate the team. "Hi, I'm Brittany. It's Santana right?" Santana nodded, then realised that she was totally staring again. "yeah, guess you heard of me?" Santana said, throwing in a flirty wink for good measure. Yeah, this was more like it. The devil in the red was coming back, and hey, her middle name was Diabla. Seeing Brittany blush a little, she pressed on, determined to make her crack. "yeah, I couldn't help but notice your performance, your highness!" the blonde put a flirty smile of her own out there. 'hmm, this 'Brittany' thinks she can take me...but we'll see who's the one that gives her number first.' Santana knew if she played this one right, then Brittany would be putty in her hands. See, Santana was gay and she knew it. She was pretty sure no one outside of glee club knew, except maybe Miss. Pillsbury, but she still had to keep her guard up. Luckily, the Cheerios had gone ahead to get the party started, and anyway, as champion and Head Bitch Santana had an obligation to be late. Her entrances were always late and always turned heads. She had some time to work with here. Leaning against her locker, the Cheerio said, "So, not that i'm complaining, but what's a pretty blonde like you doing here? Catwalks too overcrowded?" Santana was just messing with her, but it wouldn't take long before the fiery Latina brought her A game. Brittany blushed again, but was determined to hold her composure. At least, until she had talked to her. 'come on Britt, be professional!' the voice inside her head told her, and brittany pressed forward. "I work for the CSA, and I'm here to see you." Brittany smirked, as the Latina's eyes widened in shock, but other than that no emotion flickered onto her face. Credit where credit is due, Santana knew how to hold herself. 'Santana's eyes are so beautiful' thought Brittany, liking the way the name Santana sounded in her head. It sounded..Right. In an attempt to seem indifferent, the Latina opened her locker. "what does the CSA want with me?" said Santana, her eyes fixed soundly ahead on her Letterman jacket. Brittany laughed softly. "what wouldn't we want? A girl that knows her stuff, has the entire squad in her pocket, and stunning too." Brittany hadn't meant the last part to come out, she was too engrossed in the way Santana's hair fell around her shoulder. But looking at her, Brittany was glad she had said it. A small flick of her hair later, and Santana found herself looking into those blue, blue eyes again. Her heart skipped. Brittany thought she was stunning? She felt her jaw relax into shock, her lips partly opened. She swallowed thickly. She was Santana Diabla Freakin' Lopez! And yet, this woman, this, beautiful, amazing woman, thought she was stunning. She had to get herself together. " but what do you want me for? I'm not good enough for Ohio State.. I'm a senior. I leave next year. People get picked in sophomore year." Santana wanted it to be true. So badly. But it couldn't be. Brittany cocked her head to the side in the most adorable way. "Santana, listen to me. We want you to Captain the Ohio State cheer squad. No catches. I saw what you've done to that team. Coach Sylvester already agreed!" Santana's mind was racing. Ohio State Cheer Captain? Her? But something else excited her just as much, the way Brittany said her name, like it was her favourite word."I..I have to tell my mom, and the squad, aye dios mio..." santana continued to ramble on in Spanish. Brittany couldn't help but see how cute it was. Taking a step backwards, Santana sat heavily on the bench, diving for her phone. She's halfway through dialling the first number, when she stopped and looked up slowly. Brittany is still there, looking at her. Standing gingerly, Santana approached her, her hand reaching to massage the back of her neck. "listen, um, before I call everyone and they all come running in here, I was wondering...if you wanted to maybe..."santana mentally face-palmed. What was she doing? "you're like, really amazing, and pretty and beautiful and shit I'm rambling now... I was wondering if maybe, you would grab a coffee with me sometime?" slightly wincing at herself, Santana processed what she had just said to the gorgeous blonde standing in front of her with a slightly bemused, slightly shocked smile. There was a silence that was a little too big, and Santana felt rejection creep into her. "listen, if you don't want to its-" Brittany suddenly seemed to wake up. "I'd love to." Santana stared in shock."yo-you would?" with a shy smile, Brittany said "yeah. I would. You might want to call your mom and dad now, and your friends?" looking into Santana's chocolate eyes, Brittany thought of something. "Uhrm, can I get your number?" she asked the Latina, slightly nervously. "Sure! Uh, I-I mean sure. Pass me your phone." with slightly trembling hands, Santana put her number into Brittany's phone, then gave it back to her. She suddenly realised how close to the other girl she really was. Brown eyes hit blue, and then they were even closer, feeling each other's breath on their own lips. Brittany noticed that Santana smelled of berries, like the kind in shampoo. Santana was thinking exactly the same. She thought the blonde smelled like strawberries. Their eyes still locked, they leant into the kiss, closing their eyes at the last minute. It started light, but both girls thought the same. It was the best of their lives, and both girls saw fireworks as their bodies moulded to fit each other perfectly, passion overtaking them. Brittany felt arms round her neck, pulling her closer, as her own hands drifted to Santana's hips. After what seemed like hours, but had only been minutes, the girls broke apart, but their arms stayed. Leaning closer, Brittany whispered,"so.. Friday 4 O'clock?"The response she got was a simple,"wouldn't miss it for the world.."

Friday 12:00pm  
"Santana!" Kurt laughed, "it's only 12! I mean, sure Miss Cohen-Chang wont miss us in History, but shouldn't you be getting ready later?" Santana and Kurt had been friends since he came out 2 years earlier, and Karovsky had started on him in the hallway. Santana had just taken over the Cheerios, and had the whole squad plan a revenge attack that involved ALOT of jell-o and slushies. The second Brittany had left the changing room, shooting Santana a wink over her shoulder as she did, Santana had called Kurt. She told him everything, and Puck had had a party yesterday night for just the glee kids. Kings cup was interesting, she remembered:

"ahhh! Guys Artie got a NINE!" A round of laughter went round as puck made the and puck had been friends since 5th grade, and she knew everything about him and he knew everything about her, so they kept each other honest, especially when it came to never have I ever. "okay," Artie said, dragging it out."never have I ever...made out in a locker room!" Santana's mouth almost dropped open, but she quickly closed it, only Kurt knew, it was something that was often asked in kings cup. To everyone's surprise, Santana was one that drank, along with puck, Finn and mike. They all knew about puck, finn and mike, but no guys ever went into the girls rooms, so it HAD to be a girl for Santana. They all knew Santana was gay, but this had changed since the last round of never have I ever. After everyone on her case, she had told her glee friends about Brittany.  
"Kurt I am going for coffee with someone as amazing as Brittany Pierce in" she checked her watch,"3 and a half hours!" Kurt looked at her. "Ok San, calm the hell down. I'm not this bad with Adam!" Adam was Kurt's boyfriend at NYADA. "I'm going to pick out your outfit. You are going to dry your hair, and wait. Okay?" Santana nodded an hour later, Kurt came back with a cute fitted blazer, that went perfectly with the tight jeans he had picked, a white fitted t-shirt and black and white check scarf to hang loose round her neck. She had to agree, she looked good. Her hair was teased to perfection, her make-up understated yet highlighting her skin-tone and natural good looks. It was 3:30, and giving Kurt a hug, thanking him for all his help, she got in her car and drove to the Lima bean, her heart threatening to push out of her chest.  
She got to the coffee shop 10 minutes early, and went to the counter. She ordered herself a coffee, and for Brittany she ordered a caramel frappechino. She sat down with the drinks, and looked at the door. It was 4 O'clock, and Brittany walked in right on time. Santana felt her breath hitch, and little did she know, so did the other woman. Brittany was dressed in knee high boots, dark jeans, a simple grey jumper that was tight in all the right places, and a white and green neck scarf. Her hair was down, the same as the day they had met, and as soon as she set eyes on Santana, her heart skipped more than a few beats. She made her way to the take and sat down. "hey." she said, a little breathlessly, and Santana returned the greeting."you look amazing" both girls spoke at the same time and they laughed, easing into each others company. "I hope you don't mind, I kinda ordered for you." Santana pushed a tall cup over to her, and Brittany tasted it. "caramel frappechino, how did you know?" she said, watching as the brunette looked almost visibly relieved she got it right. Her signature smirk returned to her face, and Santana said, "I could taste it in the locker room." she shrugged, watching the blondes reaction. Brittany just giggled, and couldn't believe Santana knew her drink choice because she kissed her 3 days ago. Santana found Brittany's laugh adorable, with that cute little blush and the way her nose screwed up. "I didn't know you were such an expert! How's things at McKinley?" Brittany had told Santana about how sue used to coach her last night, when they were texting. "it's amazing, thanks to you. People found out about you asking me to captain Ohio, and they used to part like the red sea in the corridors, but now they practically kiss the ground I walk on!" Santana joked, and Brittany remembers the same. "can I tell you a secret?" Brittany asked, "sure you can! You can trust me." Brittany leant over the table and whispered, "next month, sue asked me to come and perform for you guys with the Ohio squad! I forgot you didn't know, I'm not just a recruiter." brittany pulled away with a wink, and all Santana could do was gape. "you're on the squad?" Brittany nodded,"hell yeah sister, you're my new captain!" Santana watched brittany sink back into her chair, before thinking of something. "You're coming to McKinley next month? That's cutting it fine, but I think I can work with it." Brittany appears puzzled, "what? work with what San?" Santana giggled as Brittany called her San, "San. I like that. Well, I should tell you, I'm kind of not 'out' at school yet, apart from to my glee friends." Brittany was hit by this, finally realising what sue had meant. "that's ok, I don't mind, but why did you need to work with it before I come to McKinley?" Santana laughed, and Brittany's heart leapt at the sound."because silly, I can't walk around McKinley with you and you not be my girlfriend, and I can't have a girlfriend until I'm out can i?" Santana looked at Brittany wondering about her reaction. She looked at Santana, and she decided to say,"Brittany, would you do me the honour of letting me cook you dinner at my place, as a real date?" Brittany took a sip of her drink, and didn't hesitate before saying,"I would love that. And hey, if I'm going to be your girlfriend we have to be dating first, and a date is a good place to start!" Brittany laughed, and this time she saw the relief in Santana's smile. They talked for a while, mostly about the Ohio cheer squad, but slowly, they began to find out about each other, and by the time Brittany's phone went for Cheerios practice, they decided their date would be Sunday night. As she left the Lima bean, Brittany was buzzing. Santana got out her phone, speed dialled Kurt and told him to get his butt down there. She couldn't wait to fill him in.

Saturday- Ohio State Cheer Practice  
"Okay People Listen up!" Coach Mercedes Jones called them in, after watching them warm up for a while. "you know we gots a show next week. At McKinley, we are sacred. Will we disappoint? Hell to the no people!" As usual, Brittany took lead choreography, and Sugar took charge of the stunts. Coach Jones had to hand it to them, they were good. Maybe this year they would beat Pennsylvania.. They had that new captain coming straight form High School, Santana Lopez. Word on the street was, she could land a triple one handed back spring with her eyes closed. Coach Jones couldn't wait to see if It was true.

Sunday-Santana's house just after 6pm  
Santana had everything ready. Brittany was due in 15 minutes, and Santana had trusted Kurt and gone with a Strapless Red number, that accentuated her curves and made her look smokin' hot. She got a text from Brittany, saying she had just left and would be there in 10 minutes. Santana trembled with nervous energy, wondering if Brittany liked this or that and generally over thinking every little detail. A black car pulled into the curb, and Santana just knew it was Brittany. She went to the door, grabbing a bunch of roses on her way. The doorbell goes and she's there to open it, taking in the girl before her. Brittany looked fantastic. She was wearing an off the shoulder black dress, cut low on one side. Her hair was curled and up, and Santana couldn't take her in, she just looked that good. Santana want the only one speechless. Brittany stared at Santana, finally remarking "it should be illegal to look that good in red." Santana blushed, "well look who's talking, my own woman in black." Santana managed to stop staring long enough to give Brittany the flowers and invite her inside, but Brittany insisted on taking her shoes off, and Santana was sure it was intentional, because as Brittany bent over to take her shoes off, which she could have done standing up, Santana got the best view in the whole of Lima. Conversation flowed, going from cheer routines to how Santana was planning to come out. "you know, I could be there if you want?" Brittany said, softly."you would do that for me?" Santana asked, clearly shocked. "I would do anything for you san." Santana was touched, then asked, "does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Brittany smiled like nothing else would ever make her smile again." of course I will.." she leaned forward and kissed Santana. It was soft, and tender, and just what Santana needed to giver her the courage to come out of the closet. Now she had kissed Brittany, she was never going back in.  
After dinner, they found themselves watching a film, cuddled on Santana's sofa."I had a really great time tonight San." it was almost a whisper, but she still caught it."not as much as me, B. I'm so excited to meet the squad, and it's even better now I get to see you." Brittany leaned up and kissed her girlfriend."practice is about to go crazy San, preparing for the McKinley show. It's most of the girls' High School. And I promise, I will be there to walk down that crowded hall, holding your hand."Santana felt Brittany's hand, and she held it as she spoke, "does that mean you'll kiss me back when I push you against my locker?" Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head, as the blonde giggled. "mmhmm. Does that mean I can make out with you right now?" Brittany already knew the brunette's answer, but she still wanted to check. This I why Santana knew that she could trust Brittany with her heart and she would never break it. She pretended to think about it for a second, before saying, "oh I think I could manage that B." She picked Brittany up, and carried her upstairs, laying her on her bed, before being pulled down on top of her. It was going to be a long night.  
Santana woke up to Brittany's arms around her, and she smiled as she smelt strawberries, and remembered last night. They hadn't gone all the way, and they both made that decision. That made it even more special, made them closer. She got up without waking Brittany, and went down to the kitchen. Thankfully, her parents were away on vacation, visiting her Abuela. Santana hadn't been with them since she came out to her Abuela, and was told she was no longer welcome. Still, as long as she had Brittany, it was all worth it. She began to make pancakes, and she felt Brittany wrap her arms around her from behind. A soft kiss found its way to her skin."good morning to you too, I thought I'd make some pancakes. How's your first 'semi-morning after' with me?" Brittany chuckled quietly. "it's great, and long as you'll have me, it won't be the last san." Santana could hear the love in her words."B, it came to me last night. How to come out." Brittany perked up at this, she knew it was troubling Santana, so it troubled her too. "how baby?" Santana finished the first couple of pancakes."I'm just going to walk down the hallway with my Cheerios, no one would dare slushie us, and you'll be with me, and I'll just walk, holding your hands, till we get to my locker, where I'm going to kiss you." Brittany smiled,"it sounds perfect San, but when?" putting the stack on the table, Santana just said, "Friday. I know you don't have cheer practice until late, you told me at the Lima bean. As long as its cool with you, I mean." Brittany nodded. She would do anything for Santana. Breaking into a grin, Santana turned into Brittany's embrace. It was going to be a long week..

Thursday-glee club  
"woo! Well done Rachael, that was fantastic!" mr schuester clapped entusiastically. He took the floor, as Rachael went to thank Brad. "actually , I kinda have to tell you guys something." nodding, the teacher let Santana take the floor."I..I'm coming out tomorrow. To the whole school. I know you guys know, but brittanys coming in, and there's no way I'm walking through that corridor without holder her hand. We're dating, and I'm not hiding it anymore." releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, santana looked at the glee club, watching for their reactions. Quinn stood up, walked straight to her and hugged her tightly. "well done honey, I'm proud of you.". Quinn's reassurance meant the world to her, and soon the whole glee club was promising that if anyone gave her crap about being gay they'd floor them. Smiling to herself, Santana realised something. She had to come out to the Cheerios first, and as soon as she told the glee club what they she was going to do, they came with her to the locker room, the guys waiting outside.  
Finn heard a loud crash, and asked mike if he heard it too. He nodded to say he did, and a few seconds later Santana, Quinn and Rachel walked out with looks of utter rage on their perfect features. Santana was dragging a Cheerio they didn't recognise by the back of her uniform. Santana threw the girl onto the floor, and her, Rachel and Quinn surrounded her, towering over the girl that cowered in fear. "you listen to me. You listen right now. I'm head Cheerio, and that makes me Head Bitch. And you will have that uniform to miss Sylvester's desk by the end of the day. You have lost the right to wear it, and you also lost my respect. So watch out, because no one gives me crap and gets away." Quinn took Santana's place, lowering her voice to an uncharacteristic depth, filled with hate. "You give Santana any hassle, and it's not just her you have to worry about. And Santana was raised in hell itself, by Satan himself. You should be scared. But now, you have earned the hate of the Unholy Trinity. Get the hell back to whichever hole you came from, and pray we don't find you. I'm a good Christian, but that won't stop me." Rachel took this as her turn to step in, and picked the Cheerio up, shoving her down the hallway. The three girls made her crawl to sue's office, the hallways freezing in front of them, Santana walking with her head higher than ever before. This was her school. And she damn right owned it.

Friday morning- McKinley High hallway  
The Cheerios went needed in the end, word about their captains revenge had gotten round, and people were scared to look at Santana and her girlfriend with anything less than a supportive smile. Smiling proudly, Santana walked hand in hand with Brittany down the corridor to her locker. Then Karofsky stepped into her path. Rolling her eyes, Santana let go of Brittany's hand and stepped up to Karofsky. She had thought no one was stupid enough to mess with her, but she hadn't counted on the football player in front of her that had the mental ability of a jock strap."hey Santana, who's with you? She's pretty hot, sure she's not here for me?" Karofsky started leering at Brittany, who was still watching her girlfriend, wandering if the brunette would step up and defend her. And who was Santana to disappoint? Santana didn't like the way Karofsky was looking at Brittany. "what did you just say, Karofsky?" if he'd been smarter, he might have recognised the edge in Santana's voice and might have saved himself a lot of humiliation and pain. But he didn't, and Santana went away. Someone else came back. And her name was Snix. And she was not happy."listen, jock strap. I don't like the way you're looking at Britt. And I'm about to do something about it." and so she did, pulling her right arm back and letting loose a punch that left karofskys nose pumping blood. He howled, and Santana laughed, flicking him off, pushing him over, and taking Brittany's hand back as she literally walked over him. The whole hallway stared. A 5 foot 8 cheerleader had just floored a 6 foot 3 280lb football captain. Granted it was Santana Lopez, but it was still an impressive feat. Santana just smirked, pushing Brittany against her locker, and as promised, kissed her in full view of everyone in the corridor. Pulling away slowly, Santana winked at Brittany, then turned to face the other students. "I kissed a girl. I liked it. I'm still Head Cheerio, I'm still the baddest bitch in this joint. Just because Britt is my girlfriend, doesn't mean I don't own you. Proof." Santana walked forward, Brittany following her. The corridor still parted in front of her like it did for miss Sylvester, and smirking, the brunette trash dumped a nerd before taking her girlfriend into the choir room. A small whisper made its way from the blondes mouth,"you know, you should call me Britt more often. I kinda like it." Only Santana heard her, grinning at her girl. Her girl. "Come meet my other family. They've heard a lot about you, and hey, some of them are jocks so you don't like the way one of them looks at you, don't worry. Just come kiss me, show me who he is and enjoy the show." the Latina winked.

Friday morning Glee Club Rehearsal  
"Hey guys, you know how I just came out in the hallway?" stares covered Santana, and she smirked, dropping the punchline, "I want you to meet Britt." Rachel squealed, "finally, we get to meet the elusive Brittany, the girl who has captured Santana's heart!" rolling their eyes, the rest of glee club thought "typical or Rachel to add more drama and turn it into broadway." turning around, Santana took a pale hand, leading a beautiful blonde into the choir room. "This is Brittany, and she's mine so wipe the drool of your mouth Puckerman, before I deck you like I just decked Karofsky in the hall." smiling sweetly, Brittany had no idea the cheer captain had decided to make the point, and had Brittany up against the wall in seconds. Breaking off the kiss, Brittany flushed slightly before turning to glee club. She saw what Santana meant about drool. "hi," she said shyly,"I'm Brittany, Santana's girlfriend." the girls rushed up to meet her, the guys went to Santana to hear about how she managed to body check Karofsky. It was quite a story. Friday night- Santana's house  
"so San, the whole school knows now?" Brittany was dressed in grey sweats, with her hair tied up like a Cheerio. Nodding, Santana slipped into her arms. "yeah, and proudly so. I love being your girlfriend. And nothing will ever change about that." Placing tanned arms around a lighter neck, they moulded together, giggling into the kiss that made passion burn like fire. "you know." kiss. "we should..kiss..take this somewhere else.." Brittany laughed, carrying Santana with grace and strength only a dancer and a cheerleader could have. "sí, el capitán." now it was the brunettes turn to laugh softly, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish?" she resumes kissing Brittany heavily, as the fell back onto her bed. "I don't San, I pieced it together from you rambling about being made 'el capitán para una cheerada' in the locker room." Santana kissed her girlfriend softly, "you remember all my Spanish from the locker room?" her voice was softer than her kisses. "of course I do silly, it was where I fell for you, and when you switch to Spanish and and don't realise it 'cause your rambling it's actually really cute." Santana laughed adorably. Brittany loved her laugh. "Britt, I..Te Amo." brittany looked puzzled, "what does that mean?" chuckling lightly, the brunette replied, "maybe you should stick around to find out." the Latina decided she had to ask a question, and since Brittany was on the cheer squad too she was the best to ask."maybe if it's too soon, you can say no, but, do you think I could meet the Cheer squad before I take over as captain?" Soft kisses worked their way onto Santana's neck, and she shivered as Brittany nodded. "it's a good idea. Just tell me when you're free." relaxing slightly, Santana rolled Brittany over, switching so she was suddenly straddling the gorgeous blonde's legs. "you know, my parents are away tonight, and I think I might know how to amuse us." cocking an eyebrow, Brittany played along with her girlfriend, pretending not to know what Santana was talking about. "oh, do tell miss Lopez, whatever shall we do?" Brittany saw the signature smirk wrestling it's way onto the latina's features, as she lowered herself down, her soft, dark hair resting just beside Brittany's head on the pillow. She was close enough to feel Santana's breath, and she loved it. Santana kissed Brittany heavily, and bent down to whisper, "do I really need to tell you? Or maybe...maybe I should show you.." and Brittany barely registered what Santana had said, before she felt perfect lips begin to kiss her neck. She swallowed thickly, Santana didn't need to tell her what she was thinking. Brittany felt Santana sink herself, and she felt the girl's smile. "you know, a few people were looking at you in a way I didn't like in the hall. I think I know how to show you're mine.." her voice sounded mischievous and Santana smirked. She knew how to give someone a hickey. But she was a freakin' expert. She began to suck at Brittany's neck, and when they woke up next morning, Brittany looked into the bathroom mirror with an expression between shocked and impressed. The letters were clearly visible, and while Brittany knew Santana was good, what she didn't expect was the little Property of written on her neck. That girl was good.

Saturday Afternoon- The Ohio State Cheer-Squad Gym  
Walking with Brittany, their hands linked, they entered the gym. It was the afternoon, so the Cheerios had finished for the day. They hit the showers and were now hanging about in the gym, waiting for the Girlfriends to show. When Santana walked in, she turned heads, but she was used to it by now. Being a super-hot lesbian cheerleader had its perks. "hey guys, this is San." Brittany introduced her. She was wearing a turtleneck jumper, to Santana's amusement, but hey. Britt was hers, and she wasn't complaining. They spilt up to make the rounds, with a group of cheerleaders surrounding Santana, but in a friendly, way. They weren't trying to intimidate her. "You're all Brittany ever talks about. You must be special!" Santana had an idea, and smirked almost imperceptibly. Almost. "want me to show you how good I am?" they nodded eagerly, and their eyes followed her like hawks. "watch this." Brittany might not be too happy with her, but Santana knew that her girl wouldn't ever get angry at her. Sauntering over to her girlfriend, Santana interrupted her with a kiss, dragging Brittany's jumper over her head before she could fight her. The blonde stood there in her tank top, and Santana smirked at the other Cheerios, who immediately noticed the intricate pattern of love bites on Santana's girlfriend's neck. "Guess who made those." the Cheerios were impressed with their new leader, and even Brittany had to giggle, as she showed her neck off. "okay, you are good!"  
That evening, they all went to dinner at the local place, BreadstiX. General chatter was in the background, but the hot topic was relationships. "so, how did you two meet?" Lauren was the youngest member of the squad, but she knew her stuff. "it was at the National Championships actually, Im technically still captain of the McKinley Cheerios." Santana was going to explain, but brittany took up the story. "I was out scouting for our new captain, and I saw the Cheerios perform. They pulled off a full scorpion to a double down! And you won't believe what their flyer managed. San?" blushing slightly, Santana may have just let slip that they managed a bow and arrow into superman, the undisputed combination that won them the crown. "Then I went back to meet Santana, and she was totally checking me out, eh babe?" Brittany winked at Santana who smiled bashfully, before replying "well, you at least returned the favour." this brought a round of laughs from round the table, and Santana surveyed the scene around her. Her girlfriends hand had found hers a while ago, and they had never separated. She got on with all of the girls, and she even found herself laughing along with Ryder and Sam, the only two guys in the team. In particular, she found Ryder great. He had admired Brittany's bites, and congratulated santana on how she was evidently 'Sex-Savvy'. his girlfriend, Marley, punched him lightly on the arm while Santana laughed loudly. Marley was on the squad too, and Santana couldn't wait to work with them all. She smelled another nationals trophy, and she would be damned if she didn't get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: apologies again, not american so all cheer stunts are googled! All mistakes mine, don't own anything, just borrowing. sorry it's short, but I'll make it up to you!

shout out to the guest that wrote:

Hey,love it, only could you maybe space the story so it could be easier to read please? love the story, update soon. x

sorry about the spacing, i was on my ipad but i'll stick to laptop now! ;) but really, i wanted to say thanks. i acually punched the air, someone liked MY story! it made me feel like maybe it was worth the effort, even if only 1 person enjoyed it, because i love writing, and it made someone other than me happy. it gave me inspiriaton to write the next chapter, and so this chapter is dedicated to you, whoever, wherever you are.

* * *

Knocking back the last dregs of a coffee, Santana checked her watch. Brittany finished her class in 20 minutes, leaving her plenty of time to get there. They had cheer practice soon, It was Santana's first as the new captain and she wasn't going to lie to herself, she was nervous. Crazy nervous really, but Brittany was going to be there with her, so it would be fine. She knew it.

Santana locked her car door, and made her way up to the studio entrance. She felt the beat of a song, and smiled to herself. Brittany was doing choreography to Britney Spears - Me against the Music, their duet they had just made up once when the music channel was on in her house. A mischevious thought cirlcled into her head. 'why not?' she thought, making her way to the costume room. If she hurried she would just about make her first solo.

* * *

"And 5,6,7,8!" Brittany counted her dancers in, clapping on the beats, and found herself remembering the routine she had come up with with Santana. If only her girlfriend were here now, then she could show her pupils how to REALLY dance. The Latina's solo part was coming up, and Brittany's eyes were focused on her students. But for a second, her eyes flitted up, and they met a pair of deep brown eyes looking back at her. In her white suit and with her cane, just like they had in the duet, Santana stepped into the studio. Brittany's cheesy grin lit up the whole room as her girlfriend began to sing her part. "Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control? Come over here i got something to show ya!" Clapping her hands, Brittany shouted to her students over her shoulder, leading Santana forward."Class lesson: watch how I can still dance circles around all of you, and how THIS is chemistry." They began their dance routine, the students still not knowing who thestunning woman that had appeared from no where was. They gasped as one, they had never seen Brittany dance outside of their choreography, they had no idea how good she truly was. The brunette threw her cane high, and Brittany span with her in the other direction, their hands meeting over the handle as it landed with a small bang. Their routine was absolutely breathtaking, and finally the pupils saw what Brittany had meant about raw chemisty. The two women flowed round eachother, complimenting eachother perfectly, matching their movements. The mysterious Latina's amazing voice swept over them, and Brittany's joined it. They never knew she could sing, there was evidently more to their instructor than they thought. The performance endeinvite empeccably perfect timing, Brittany pinning Santana to the wall, her wrists either side of her neck, matching the Britney/Madonna video. "Well, way to make an entrance, babe." Brittany whispered, then winked, turning to face her pupils who were still in shock. "This is Santana, my girlfriend. We've danced together, sang together, and are in love together. THAT is chemistry. Dismissed."

* * *

Santana giggled, "We can't be late for practice, Britt-Britt! Come on!" She had changed into her Ohio State uniform back at the apartment. The training centre was only 5 minutes away, and they were helpfully close to the studio. Brittany still had to get changed and have something to eat. "I'll change, you cook. I'm almost done!" Laughing lightly, Santana continued cooking Brittany's pancakes. Her girlfriend loved them, especially when Santana made little smiley faces with the syrup and strawberries, and really anything that was in the fridge. Strong, athletic arms encircled her waist, and Brittany whispered seductivley into her girlfriend's ear, "Anything you say can and will be held against you.." Santana played along, turning to face the blonde. " Well, what if i said.. You?" She kissed her girlfriend, their lips easing into the kiss, and glanced at the clock. "But later. Eat your pancakes Britt-Britt. We have practice in 15, and I cant have you turn up with yet another love-bite, the team might get ideas!" Winking at the last part, Santana broke away, and led Brittany to the table, holding the pancakes in one had, and the blonde in the other.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Brittany chirped, and Santana came into the gym to find the whole cheer squad ready to start warming up. Santana noticed that they were all around her age, and she was glad for it. She knew from experience that routines only worked when there was the right balance. The right chemistry. Santana knew there was no point in delaying, so she warmed them up, and had them line up in front of her. "I dont know what you can do yet. Who's are the flyers?" Lauren stepped forward, and Marley joined her. "Pick your lifters. I want a Bow and arrow. Go." Ryder and Sam stepped into her view, and within 5 seconds two perfect bow and arrows awaited her. "Release. That was really great guys, good reaction times. Do you know how to do the wolf wall?" The response Santana got was a perfect wolf wall standing high in front of her. A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised fractionally. These guys were good, but hey could be better. Santana spent the next 3 hours showing them new tricks, proving herself to them in the process, and preparing for the McKinley show. She good'un amazing squad, and she felt sure they would do her proud when she showed them off to her McKinley Cheerios team. After all, she was still technically the captain of both.

* * *

2 weeks later - William McKinley High School - The Gym - Homecoming Assembly

"Quiet please children. As a special treat for you, we have the Ohio State Cheer Squad here to perform a routine, captained by our own, Miss Santana Lopez. Please do not try any of these stunts unless you are forced to by Coach Sylvester" Principal Figgins bored the hell out of them normally, but Ohio State and Santana Lopez was not something that had got around school. Until that morning, Santana hadn't signed the contract and it wasn't official yet. Quickly, people began to pay attention. The opening bars of 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' crashed through the speakers, as the curtain lifted and the squad launched into their most complicated routine yet, starring Santana. She hadn't wanted the spotlight, but the squad had insisited that she have it. It was HER school after all. She performed countless stunts with the other cheerleaders before her big stunt came. She was going to pull an extended double hitch with a double down. She got ready, up into the extesion, pulled the double hitch off and doubled down into Sam and Ryder's Arms, finishing on her feet exactly as the last beat hit. The gym exploded, from cheers from the bleachers from the crazy yelling of the cheerios, and even wolf whistles from the jocks. The routine was perfect, so were her team. Santana knew they could take Nationals with is this year. Brittany looked at her girl, and glowed with pride and love. Santana was hers, and she would never get tired of saying that.

* * *

Monday - first day at school after the assembly

It was there, the signature smirk, gracing Santana's features once again. Coach Sue had given her the option of wearing her WHMS cheerio uniform or her Ohio State uniform, and today, Santana was wearing the distinctive purple and gold of her state team. She had asked Brittany which one she preferred, but her girlfriend had just shrugged, boldy stating that she liked Santana better without any kind of outfit, or clothes for that matter. Grinning covertly at the memory, and what she had done with Brittany after, Santana found her walk to the choir room particularly entertaining that morning. Several people practically kissed the ground she walked on, and a nerd came up to her, actually begging to be slushied. He had it in his hand and everything. Order was restored, it seemed. The Unholy Trinity ruled the halls of McKinley once again.

"Hey Santana, get your mack on yesterday?" Of course it was Puck, and she turned in her seat to whisper back, "Oh I did, Puckerman, and it never came off again. Thinking of it, a few other things CAME off too." Santana stressed the word she wanted to Puck to pick up on, and he heard her alright. His spluttering about wanting to know the details only stopped with Mr Schuester's entrance. "Alright guys, have I got an assignment for you this week!" Several groans and many eye rolls replied to this, Santana herself contributing to both. That was, until she saw the word written on the board, underlinked with a typical swoop. "Duets? Mr Schue! thank you! Finn, come on we have to start rehearsing! I have the perfect number for us!" Rachel was getting over excited again, and managed to pull an unsuspecting Finn out of the choir room, no doubt to do some sloppy Broadway song about headbands or something. "Mr Schue?" Santana raised her hand slightly. He looked at her, and she continued speaking. "Can we duet with people that don't go to school here anymore?" One of his eyebrows lifted, and he nodded slowly, but adding, "Sure Santana, if you want, but wouldn't it be easier to do a duet with one of the guys here? Why the sudden urge to use someone else?" Puck laughed loudly at their conversation. "Because, Mr S, Miss Santana 'badass' Lopez here? She is freakin' WHIPPED for one Brittany Pierce!" Their teachers face looked suddenly enlightened, like some dense fog had just lifted. Santana knocked Puck on the arm, but there was no real malice in it. It was true, after all. "Yes, Santana, you can sing a duet with Brittany. On one condition though." Nodding eagerly, Santana waited for it. Anything to perform with Britt. "You HAVE to do Britney Spears number." A smirk split Santana's face almost in two. Brittany loved Britney, and so did Santana. Easiest. Condition. Ever.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry its a short chapter, but didn't get my latte today, and when a 13 yr old doesn't get her latte, writers block happens.

i'll write up the duet tomorrow, any song choices you guys like? not me against the music, as that's already in there, but I was thinking one of these:

Toxic

I'm a Slave 4 U

Circus

as usual, please review and all mistakes are mine! love you guys! xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own glee. If I did, BRAM would be dead in a HOLE. Brittana forever, Quinntana for never! (just made that up, thought it was quite good!)

Thanks to nat452 for helping me with the song choice, the duet is gonna be pretty detailed. Dont own anything except the storyline, just borrowing everything else. please review this guys. Even if it's just 'this is cool' or even 'this is crap' it's nice to have input. I'm also getting a little bit of writers block, due to the lack of Santana on Glee *cough*Outrage*cough*. All shall be remedied on the 7th of Febuary though! Almost _pissing myself _with excitement!

Special shout to Kris, (FloatYourBoat21) thanks for your help and support, and all you guys should totally check out his writing, it's AMAZING ;) x

Friday- McKinley High School- The April Rhodes Pavilion

"Alright guys! It's show time! Warm welcome first though, we also have Brittany in the audience today, she'll be performing with Santana later. But right now, take it away, Mercedes and Artie!" Mr Shuester clapped his hands, walking backwards off the stage. Brittany looks slightly confused at the song choice, as 'Harder Than You Think' washed over them. "San, isn't this a rap song?" Santana tried to hide her grin, "Yeah it is Britt-Britt. Artie rapps really well, and Mercedes is pretty awesome at taking numbers and adding vocal parts. Don't worry though, ours will be even more awesome."

'Santana was right!' Brittany thought, as she gave Mercedes and Artie a standing ovation. 'Mercedes sure can sing!' Artie wheeled himself off stage, and Mike and Tina were there to begin their duet. Mike was a dancer, and Brittany couldn't wait to see his routine. His moves were awesome, but she made sure to tell Santana that she would rather dance with her than anyone else. Santana smiled at her cutely, and once again Brittany found herself blushing. Her girlfriend could make her fall apart with just a smile. The blonde had been doing alot of thinking lately, and she had come to realise that she was falling in love with the beautiful Latina holding her hand. Brittany had also decided that she wouldn't tell Santana yet though, she needed to wait until she was sure that the brunette felt just as strongly. The last thing she wanted to to was scare her away.

Brittany was broken from her trance by the girl that was filling her thoughts pulling her up lightly, as called for them to do their duet after Finn and Rachel. They needed a song to get ready, and Puck was fully briefed on how to introduce them. They went backstage and changed, checking each other out. "You know, it's like when we first met, just checking each other out. Except this time you have _considerably_ less clothes on and I like it!" Santana says with a flirtatious wink. She kissed her girlfriend, their lips coming together easily, and heard Puck begin to speak, and they went to their starting positions. They had busted a gut at Brittany's dance studio to put the set together from old shows, and this was going to be the duet of the century.

"In order for them to do a duet, told them that they had to do Britney Spears. Even better than that, we have our own Brittany, and today, she is here to perform what was origionally a solo song, but Santana and Brittany have re-arranged. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez." with a final flourish of his hands, Puck stepped back grinning. Even had to smile at his intro. He was covered in blue body paint and wearing his Mohawk spiked up, after all. When Santana had asked him to be a dancer, he had agreed immediately. Anything for his lesbro.

"All you people look at me, like I'm a little girl.." The glee club was excited to hear 'I'm a Slave 4 U' through the speakers, and even more surprised when the curtain raised. they saw Santana on a raised dais, on a flat bed. She was lying down, looking straight up, with her head resting in the crook of her arm. Her right leg was bent up and she was perfectly still. Santana was wearing a tight white tank top, that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her shorts were black, and as in the name, they were _short_. "well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world!" they had almost forgotten Brittany was there, until she walked on set. She was dressed like the original Britney, her hot pants not leaving a lot to the imagination, and a green bikini top with green flowing material that moved with her and somehow made her look more graceful than she already was.

Santana began to sing her part, with Brittany doing her harmonies and dancing round Santana. It was testament to Santana's will power that she didn't just stare at Brittany. "Always saying little girl don't step into the club, but I'm just tryna find out why cause dancin's what I love!" Spinning around, Brittany made to kiss her brunette girlfriend, pulling back teasingly. Santana rolled, coming up on her knee on the floor before standing with her girlfriend. They kicked into their harmonies, and the dancers came on. Puck was one of them, and their routine was obviously choreographed by the blonde currently preoccupied with a certain Latina.

A few more lines pass, before they drop into a formation and dance as one, in perfect synchronisation. "I'm a _slave_ for YOU! I cannot hold it, I cannot control it! I'm a,_ slave_ for YOU! I won't deny it, I'm not tryna hide it!" The routine split, with Santana and Brittany dividing the back up dancers and entering a stage dance fight. The timing was impeccable and unfailing, Santana leaning back _just _far enough to avoid Brittany's fist, and when she drops down to sweep Brittany with her leg, the blonde jumped up to avoid the brunette perfectly, and they returned to standing level at exactly the same time. They returned to the lyrics, singing "Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me?" The Latina collapsed to the floor, and then Brittany drops beside her, moving to straddle her. The backing dancers create a wall, and it's left to the glee club to imagine what is going on behind 'closed doors'.

The mohawked dancers moved away, revealing an intimate moment that, though staged, showed the glee club just how much the girls loved eachother. The song was coming to an end, but that didn't meant that either the blonde dancer or the brunette singer slowed down, their movements becoming one as they went to the final dance break of the song. Santana was Latina, and she had grown up Latin dancing in school. She had taught Brittany the moves, and of course her girlfriend had picked it up immediately. Fast paced and quick breathing, they began to tango. Feet matching eachother in distance, and strength. Santana took the lead from Brittany, and as the final few beats pounded the auditorium, the brunette dipped the taller girl, and couldn't resist. Instead of letting Brittany spin away, she counted two beats before leaning down to kiss her. It wasn't much, but it was enough to finish the performance.

The glee club may have been small, but it brought the house down. It wasn't much later, but Brittany had to go teach a class and she moved to kiss Santana goodbye, before checking the glee club was talking to the backing dancers. "You were amazing today San.. And I'm going to show you how much later.. My place. 5 O'clock. Dress up." and with that, her blonde dancer kissed Santana open mouthed and twirled away, smirking at Santana with a wink that made the brunette's knees go weak. The Latina couldn't wait for 5 to roll around.

5pm- Brittany's House

Santana walked slowly towards the door, and she was actually nervous. What was it about Brittany that managed to tame her? The brunette knew. She loved her. Santana Lopez actually _loves_ someone. Now all she had to do was work out how to tell her dancer without chasing her away.. Then she was at the door. Just as the Latina was about to knock on the door, it opened, and there should have been a dent in the concrete her jaw dropped so low. It looked to her that Brittany had done the same, but she didn't notice. "I am _literally _banishing you from wearing red and black near me. And preferably any clothes." Santana laughed softy, it was always Brittany to break the spell with a comment that never failed to make her smile. "And I told you before, look who's talking!" Santana looked her girlfriend up and down, starting at her boots and rising to the blue dress hidden slightly behind a jacket that matched her eyes down to the perfect shade. "Come on in San, we've got half an hour." Taking Santana's hand, Brittany led her down the hallway into a tastefully decorated living room. "Half an hour till what B?" The blonde tipped her head to the side and tapped her chin, pretending to debate about telling Santana. "Well Miss Lopez, I can't find any reason to tell you that, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you in the dark babe." She leant in and kissed her girlfriend. Santana pretended to pout, but then relented, saying, "I'm not real good with surprises Britt, but I think I can make an exception.."

5:30- Brittany's house

The doorbell went, and Brittany told Santana to come with her. She opened the door, and none other than Sam was there, in a top hat of all things. "Ladies, your car awaits!" Brittany took this as an opportunity to get Santana out of the door ahead of her, slapping her bum as she turned around after locking her front door. Santana giggled slightly, the Latina loved it when her girlfriend got all spontaneous. Now was no different. "Ladies first!" mocking an awful English accent, the brunette opened the door for Brittany. Okay, so maybe it was becuase Brittany had to lean over to get in, and Santana never missed a chance to even the scores. Especially when it involved doing something with Brittany.

Hey guys, sorry it's short but I was mainly focusing on the duet. Any ideas where they should go? Got a little writers block back here :( And how intimate and physical do you want them to get?How much is TOO much? Reviews mean loads! Love you guys, and thank you so much for reading! B xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm really not sure where I'm taking this fic, so please tell me where you want it to go before I have to leave this fic. I'm getting another few on the go, so please read my other work! As usual, thankyou for sticking with the story, I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've got some really bad stuff happening in my real life right now, but I'm keeping writing,pleaselet me know where you want to take this! -Beth xxx

* * *

"Please, just tell me B!" The blonde giggled, "Hmm...No." Santana pouted adorably, but Brittany was enjoying being in control for once. "San baby, the more you ask me the less I'm telling you. How was the rest of your day?" Santana flicked her hair in protest, but still answered her.

"Not as good as the part with you in. I hate not being with you." Their hands found each other and squeezed, communicating what they needed to say. Brittany leant her forehead into her girlfriend's, and whispered three little words. Santana giggled, blushing slightly before saying, "I love you too, B." A pale hand reached behind Santana to cup her neck, and in turn a tan hand found Brittany's cheek. It wasn't a passionate, sexual kiss. It was a kiss that showed them how much they cared for each other, and that they would never give up on themselves.

"Ladies, we have arrived!" Sam pulled up near a Tarmac pathway, lined by trees. It was lit by strings of hundreds and hundreds of tiny pink fairy lights. "Britt, this is beautiful." Brittany giggled as she opened the door to let Santana out. "Not as beautiful as you. Thanks Sam, you can go home now!" With a classic grin, the blonde took Santana by the hand, and began walking slowly as Sam pulled away. "B, did you do all this for me?" Brittany nodded, "Of course I did, San. In case you know any other beautiful Latina girlfriends of mine?" They giggled, and continued walking. "Okay, I think we're almost there...yep. Welcome, my lady!" She gave her girlfriend a mock bow, and pulled out her chair for her.

Santana gaped, Brittany had done all of this, for her? The brunette was sitting on a comfy chair, in a clearing in the forest. Those same fairy lights lit up the night like fireflies, and they were the only illumination needed. A small, round table was laid in front of her. A single white rose, tinged slightly pink by the light rested in her glass. Brittany had walked over to a picnic basket, lifting it to the table. "Tonight, I figured that to hell with tradition, so I brought us some Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches!" Santana had to laugh, and Brittany smiled at her adorably. "Only my Britt-Britt!" They got the sandwiches out, and talked while they ate. "I still can't believe that you did this just for me, babe!" Brittany wiped her mouth, and spoke. "I love you, San. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." The Latina raised an eyebrow, "Anything?" The blonde nodded slowly, beginning to smirk. "_Anything._ But later!" she said with a wink. "Mind out of the gutter, Lopez, before I dunk you _and _that gorgeous dress into the lake!" They giggled to each other, before leaning over the table for a slow, love filled kiss. "I don't know why I was so nervous. Now I don't have to hide, and the best part of being out is that I get to have you as my gorgeous, amazing, Cheerleading girlfriend." Another of the benefits of Santana being a leftie is that Brittany could keep her right hand free as she reached for a tan wrist. "All I can think is how lucky I am to have you San. But I have one more surprise for you now, have you finished?" Santana nodded, and allowed herself to be pulled into a warm embrace. "It's just this way, come with me." Brittany said, leading Santana slowly away from the table.

"Sit here, I'll be right back." Santana did as she was asked, and slid down onto a simple wooden stool. There was another opposite her, but Brittany had walked to behind a nearby tree, producing a guitar. "Everything this song says San, I mean it all. If I hadn't met you, I have no idea what I would've ended up doing. I don't want to think about it. But I did meet you, and I fell for you the second I met you. And now I can call you mine? It's my happy ending. And this is what I want for my life, to be with you. So here it is, exactly what I feel for you." While the Latina was still trying to process Brittany's speech, the blonde herself began to strum the opening chords to a song that Santana didn't recognise.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

A single tear escaped Brittany's eye, blazing a trail down her cheek as the blonde kept singing. Santana looked at her with pure adoration in hey eyes, no one had bothered to make her feel this wanted or loved before.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Now Santana was fully crying, holding in silent sobs so only silver tears showed against her smile. Brittany smiled back, as the blonde poured her heart into her performance, determined to show her girlfriend the true extent of her feelings.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Brittany's voice began to crack, but she held it together. She was _going _to finish this song. Santana brought a hand up to a pale cheek and wiped First her girlfriends tears then her own. All the while, the blonde cheerleader continued to serenade her brunette, as she reached the climax of the song.

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

The final chord of the song rang out, the only sound filling the silence before Brittany began to speak again. "Santana, the first time I saw you, I fell in love." She stopped to draw a shaky breath. "At first I didn't know it, but now I do. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you. Thank you, for stepping into my life, with your cocky smirk that I find so adorable. You manage to keep my smiling all the time, and I have to put this out there, your left hand is _magic_. But Santana, thank you most of all for just, _you._ You literally save me everyday I see your face. When I say I love you, I really, really mean it, San."

Watery, pale, blue eyes locked onto pure chocolate ones, and fireworks exploded as two pairs of lips met in a passionate kiss. "Brittany S. Pierce, you are the best thing that has _ever _happened to me. Or ever will, because I can't see myself in the future without you right there beside me. I love you too, Britt. So, so much, that I can't live without you. When I first met you, in that locker room. My life changed. You and your crazy amazingness strolled into my life, and now I've got to chain you down because I will never let you go." Leaning over the guitar, tears mixed on their lips as confessions of love and more were replaced by each other.

Eventually, they broke from staring into each others eyes, and stood up. "It's getting late, I should take you back." Brittany said, replacing the guitar. "Can I stay at yours tonight? I really want to cuddle. Aren't you taking your guitar with you?" Santana asked, as she stood up facing the blonde's back. "No, I keep it here. I've got another, the one in my lounge. You don't need to ask, babe. What's mine will always be yours. Including my heart." Two tan arms wrapped around a slender waist, as Santana's chin nuzzled the taller girl's shoulder. "Good, because you've got mine. Thank you for tonight, Britt. It's been perfect." They linked hands, and wandered back along the path to the road.


	5. Thank You

**Dear Readers,**

**I want to thank all of you for the kind messages of support, your thoughts, and prayers.**

**I'm going to keep writing, but I will only be able to put up pre-written chapters for a few weeks.**

**I hope you can understand I'm not in the best frame of mind right now, to write a love story.**

**Thank You. **

**-B x**


End file.
